1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tilt control devices and, more particularly, to an operating control for a recreational vehicle (RV) refrigerator based upon monitoring tilt and stress conditions of the cooling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas absorption refrigerators are very sensitive to position angle. This presents a problem for refrigerators in vehicles. Recreational vehicles with refrigerators are required to be leveled to ensure normal refrigerator operation. This is because gas absorption refrigeration relies on gravity to recirculate the refrigerant (ammonia-water solution) downward through the evaporator and absorber sections to the leveling chamber. The angles of inclination in these sections are typically three to five degrees (3°-5°). If a RV refrigerator attempts to operate at an angle greater than five degrees (5°), the flow downward through the absorber is slowed or stopped and refrigerant “pools” in the lower portions of the absorber as a result of the unlevel attitude.
Operation at severe angles of inclination can lead to overheating of the boiler section of the cooling system when adequate levels of the refrigerant are not close enough to the boiler section to draw heat away from the heated section. This system stress is obviously undesirable. In extreme situations, the heated section continues to rise in temperature until the system ruptures releasing refrigerant and hydrogen into the vehicle. Hydrogen, being highly volatile, presents a risk of injury to persons and property as a result.
There is thus a need for an improved operating control for a recreational vehicle refrigerator that monitors tilt conditions of the fridge or at least a portion of its absorption system to safely control its operation and thus prevent system stress and ruptures.